


вспоминай моё имя, прикасайся рукой

by LilytheFlower_rus (LilytheFlower)



Category: Dream SMP (Video Blogging RPF)
Genre: Booty Bandits are family and I stand by that, F/F, Море, Паффи-центрик, Сны
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 01:35:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30064668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilytheFlower/pseuds/LilytheFlower_rus
Summary: Паффи снится море.
Relationships: Cara | CaptainPuffy & Eret & ElainaExe, Cara | CaptainPuffy/Niki | Nihachu
Kudos: 6





	вспоминай моё имя, прикасайся рукой

**Author's Note:**

> Эм, я пишу на русском первый раз за больше чем полгода? Да, всё плохо.  
> Дрим СМП, не реальные люди. Если вы не знаете, кто такая Элейна, срочно узнайте (шутка, но правда, она хорошая).  
> Вдохновение: Мельница - Лента в волосах.  
> Вы спросите, зачем я это сделали, и я отвечу: "Да оно само как-то вышло".  
> Enjoy - question mark?

Паффи снится море.

Ветер бьет в паруса, пытается снести её с ног, но она держится крепко – даром что столько лет бороздит океанские просторы. Волны шумят за бортом, и точно так же шумит кровь в её ушах. 

Где-то близко-близко пристань, она знает это. Где-то рядом – дом, и свет, и покой, и чьи-то мягкие теплые руки, которые пахнут хлебом и которые будут гладить её рога и расчесывать спутанные волосы. Старый верный компас показывает на север, но Паффи плывет правее, на восток. Дальше от холода, ближе к солнцу. Руки дрожат, но она говорит себе, что скоро согреется – ей нельзя уходить с палубы, ей нужно увидеть, как земля показывается из-за горизонта.

Когда она видит в подзорную трубу пристань, она готова плакать от счастья. Она не знает, сколько лет этот корабль был единственным её домом – чьи-то чисто-белые глаза и чьи-то длинные светлые волосы мелькают в памяти, но она не может вспомнить их имена, помнит только, что они начинались на одну букву. Это неважно сейчас, Паффи знает. Там, куда она плывет, есть все, кто ей нужен – значит, она найдет и их. 

Не о них она думает сейчас, она знает это и пытается подавить поднимающийся в горле стыд. Они – семья, но в её мыслях только серо-голубые глаза и ярко-розовые волосы, мягкая улыбка и запах свежеиспеченного хлеба. Паффи не помнит её имени, но помнит, как отступают все тревоги и беды, как в душе наступает покой, как будто шторм на море резко стихает и из-за туч показывается солнце.

Земля уже близко, и на причал выбегает она, отчаянно машет руками и что-то кричит, не разобрать. «Я здесь», - хочет крикнуть Паффи, но ветер уносит её голос, не дает вымолвить ни слова.

Причал рядом, и она спрыгивает, бежит навстречу, обнимает крепко-крепко. 

Она дома. Родное имя само всплывает в памяти.

-Ники, - шепчет Паффи с любовью, и слышит собственное имя в ответ.

Паффи просыпается.

**Author's Note:**

> Твиттер - lilysafespace, тамблер - liliisokay, вк - https://vk.com/gardenontheroad.  
> Фидбэк - залог того, что я буду писать на русском ещё. :)


End file.
